Mai to Akuma
by purehimesama
Summary: CHAPTER 2 AND THREE UPDATE! THE LOVE STORY BEGIN
1. Chapter 1

**Mai to Akuma**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casting:<strong>_

_**Oliver/ Naru- **_**he is a 200 year old demon who took Mai in ever since she was an infant. He is the duke of the demon world. (ViVi)**

_**Mai- **_**she is a fourteen year old girl who was took in by Naru ever since she was an infant. (Hana)**

_**Lin-**_** He is Naru's butler who served him for almost a very long time, he helped in raising Mai. (toni)**

_**Baron Hoshou- **_**He is the fiancée of Baroness Ayako and a child hood friend of Naru. (Velton)**

_**Baroness Ayako- **_**She is the fiancée of Baron Hoshou. (Eleanor)**

_**viscountess Hara**_**- She is the fiancée of Duke Naru (RoseMary)**

_**Gene 'Mr. Demon King'- **_**the ancestor of Naru and the king of the demon world. (Lucifer-sama)**

_**Yasu- **_**he is the first human friend of Mai. (momo)**

_**Madoka- **_**She is Mai's Maid but very well respected by Naru. (Helga)**

**John- he is the younger brother of Ayako.**

**Setting: European times, where people were still wearing traditional clothes.**

**NOTE: Mai's bit childish her so that means she's still innocent. Ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 001: Prologue <strong>

**Naru's POV** Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's

It has been already 2 years after I left Hell due to boredom and I'm amused how humans can be idiots and foolish in times until one winter night I see upon my territory a human baby wrapped in a basket of white and a note. It was said to be that when a human and a note. I lifter her through the crane I was holding and brought it home. I opened the door and it started to cry. I even regretted why I even picked her up in the snowy night.

"Naru, you're back" Lin looked at me with a paper back on his head. "Naru! You didn't even ask permission what a rude child!" Madoka came rushing in nosily after I have arrived. They noticed the baby hanging on my crane and started to insult me. "why the hell are you letting that child die!" Madoka scolded me. "I feel like I should throw her now" I said coldly as I was possibly be. "oh no you're not mister" Madoke pinched my ear. The child stopped crying and looked at me. I glared at her and she giggled. "my.. my… smiling at the demon?" I gave a faint smile. "well then.. You're going to stay here" I lifted her from my crane and carried her. I will only use her to pass the time that I have here, so that she can amuse me with her idiotic skills.

"Wait! You know that's a stupid idea!" Lin shouted. "What's a stupid idea?" NAru glared at Lin and lin just sighed

"What will you call her Naru?" Madoka asked with dazzled eyes. "Mai." I gave out a smile for the first time.

As time passed by Mai was handled under the maid's care, she would somehow follow me wherever I go in the mansion. She would give me flowers that I will wilt. I named her Mai due to the fact that she will be _my_ prey someday. When morning is up she would sleep more. She would offer me tea and I will gladly accept it. For fourteen years knowing her so much, I bonded with her.

"Mai.. please refrain from running, you're already 14 now you should be a lady" Madoka says as he patted the child's head. "yo! Naru!" Takigawa enters the mansion without my consent. "didn't I tell you not to visit me" I glared at him as I entered the living room. Mai was hiding at the back of the couch. Takigawa looked at Mai for a while and smiled. "I'm Mai!" Mai smiled with her brown eyes shining. "Hello, Mai! I'm Hoshou Takigawa!" Takigawa said cheerfully. "you must be the human child.

Naru's living with?" he asked her. "you must be the pervert that Naru's talking about" Mai said and so I entered the conversation. "Mai don't talk to him or else you'll get his stupidity" I warned her and lift her up and placed her on my lap.

"It's somehow weird to see a young man that looks like 20 and a cute girl that's a midget and looks like only 12 or 10" takigawa glanced at us. "Hey! I'm not 10! I'm already 14!" Mai said with an angry look.

"So Naru' who are you sleeping with tonight?" Takigawa asked in a malicious way. "the girl last night who offered me blood" I replied back. Mai gave me an angry look. "I'll sleep with you tonight Naru if you like" Takigawa threw up his tea and looked shocked. "After three year Mai" I patted her innocent head and looked at Takigawa. "Naru can I ask you a favour?" Takigawa looked at me seriously.

"Ayako's coming back and will force me to marry her… can I borrow Mai for a while?" Takigawa asked. I gave an angry look and an annoying look. It seems like he'll be using Mai. I simply nodded and looked at Mai. "Naru… take my necklace, I'll forget about you for a while to help, Hishou-kun!" she took of her necklace and gave it to me. "I'm hoshou... Not hishou" takigawa patted Mai's head. "Lin Madoka, you know what to do" Takigawa brings Mai to my two loyal servants.

After a couple of hour, Takigawas fiancé, Ayako finally appeared. "ayako! I am not ready to marry you to tell you the truth I already have someone I like!" Takigawa confidently smiled to Ayako but in a serious way. I just looked at the doing foolishness and drinking tea. "where is he? Where's hou-kun!" Mai opened the door and within my whole demon life I saw an older version of Mai. Takigawa walks to Mai and do those useless loevry-dovey. "I'm Mai…umm Nigou!" Mai smiled at Ayako. "Mai number two?" Ayako asked curiously. "where's number one?" she laughed.

Takigawa continued to annoy ayako through useless Manners. It was really annoying to watch such act as spoon feeding. The time that Takigawa was left alone with Ayako, Mai followed me near the halls. "Naru!" She shouted and ran to me. There' s a buzzing feeling in me and it was pretty weird. "Naru?" Mai nigou looked at me with a curious look. "stay away from me I fell weird now" I said unknowingly what feeling. "ok.. Mai will stay away from Naru" she said as she walked to the garden and sees Ayako crying. "Aya-chan?" Mai said with a worried look. "don't call me that!" Ayako angrily said. "Damn that Bou-san!" ayako said. "I'm sorry if I have to lie about this.. I was thinking that Hou-kun's fiancée was a weird witch ready to kill him but then I meet aya chan who is kind and cute and beautiful" Mai smiled at Ayako and Ayako smiled back. "lie?' ayako asked. "Actually, I'm going to tell the truth" I walked to then and lifted Mai. "Mai was, will be NEVER his girl. Mai is mine" thinking that love is the only thing that can attract a prey is what I understand the most. That is why Mai is mine because someday she will be my prey for blood and more.

Mai came back as her normal self the midget sized Mai. I looked at her and said. "Stay away from me" She continued to follow wherever I go.

**Mai to Akuma! Hi guys! This is my other story I'm talking about! YOSHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter two of Mai to Akuma. I know that Naru's character is a bit out of his character. Well here's Chapter two.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong> Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV

Hello! This is Mai. Ever since Naru took me 14 years ago from that winter I've been under his care. He handed me to Lin and Madoka's care and he hired private tutors for me. But since then he never allows to touch me, he will always put me aside which I really hate. Even though he's a sadistic demon it doesn't mean that I don't like him right?

"hi Mai!" bou-san walks in the living room, I was feeling a bit glum due to the fact that Naru doesn't want to be touched by me. I just looked at bou-san with a glum look. "Why look so gloomy, Mai?" bou-san asked as he sat next to me. "Didn't I ask you not to visit?" Naru entered the room and walks to his seat. "Mai why are you seated next to Takigawa?" Naru glared at Bou-san and me, I just looked down and leaned over Bou-san. I observed Naru's hand as it tighten. I shook my hand and gripped on Bou-san's jacket. "Mai come here" Naru glared.

I just shook my head and moved closer to bou-san. "Why?" Naru glared more, he looked very angry to bou-san. "That's because Naru said that Mai mustn't touch you" I looked down and became sadden.

Naru sighed. He gave an angry look to us. "Well, you're quite right" Naru stood up and walked to the entrance door. "Naru, where are you going?" Lin looked at Naru with a mellow look. "I'm going out, lin prepare the carriage" He said. I stood up and walked to my room with Bou-san.

"What Mai we're going to your room right?" Bou-san asked. Naru looked back to us as I pulled Bou-san to the stairs. Mai nodded, Lin froze near Naru's side. "Wait! Mai you shouldn't let a man in your room unless you're married" Lin said as he looked at bou-san who was with me going to the stairs.

"Mai is lucky to have Bou-san at her side" I gave out a smirk as she looked back at Naru and lin. "Mai-chan sure is cute" bou-san looked at me with a smile and pinched my cheeks, When all of the sudden a crane was thrown to bou-san. Bou-san froze and looked as if he was scared. Naru reappeared as he kicks bou-san to the floor. "Didn't I tell you to leave" Naru continued to push him to the floor by his foot.

"Try to touch Mai like that and you'll die easy" Naru glared. "Naru! It's ok... let go of bou-san" I walked back. "And you why are you avoiding me?" Naru gave a cold voice and look to me. "You won't understand!" I started to back off and ran to my room.

Madoka entered after some hours and walked to me. "Mai are you ok?" she asked. "Did Naru hurt you?" she asked. I shook my head and looked at the door. "Naru's away now, but bou-san said that he wants to talk to you." Madoka patted my head and caress my hair. "Ok" I stood up on my bed and jumped from it. I walked out from my room and walked to the living room. "Let's go Mai" bou-san said. I gave a nod and looked at him

**Lin's POV** Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV Lin's POV

Naru returned home and looked tired. "Where's Mai?" that was the first thing he asked and said to me, suddenly Madoka barged in crying. "Mai's nowhere to be found! Either is Bou-san!" Madoka shouted and looked worried. "Don't tell me that… bou-san will take her to the-." I was cut off as he left the mansion again to look for Mai.

**Mai's POV** Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV

I was out of the mansion. "WOW! It's been awhile since I left the mansion!" I exclaimed as I looked at the sight outside. The carriage stopped and Bou-san helped me to get outside. I walked to the window and saw a teddy bear. "How cute!" I exclaimed. "So how many times have Naru tried to avoid you?" Bou-san asked as he leaned at the window. I sighed and said. "Many times. It's so sad" I gave out a sob. Bou-san suddenly gulped and as I looked at the window and saw "Naru…" I said.

"Why are you so troublesome" he said as he panted. "Wait... Why are you here Naru?" I gave out tears and he gave Bou-san a glare. "Takigawa" he said angrily. "Wait I wasn't planning any scheme… I just wanted to change her mood" bou-san said with sweat drops. The next thing I saw was pitch black.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in my bedroom Naru at my side and Ayako placing a towel on top of my forehead. "If bou-san tries to touch my darling Mai I will surely kill him!" Ayako looked angry. "I thought you love bou-san?" I asked as I comepletly opened my eyes.

"Oh no my dear. It was totally an act so that my father will see the progress of bou-san's engagement… you see Mai if I don't marry bou-san I won't be able to pursue my dream here as a doctor." Ayako smiled. "And besides Mai, for me you're like an inspiration… because you proved to me that there's nothing to be scared." She continued. "Ayako will become a great doctor!" I smiled. "Well… I'm already a doctor for demons! As for that dimwitted bou-san he's a baron but also has a stupid band" Ayako said. "Really?" I gave out a curious look. "What about Naru then?" I asked.

"He's a duke in the demon world; he's pretty useless here in the human world" Ayako smirked. "Matsuzaki that's enough you may leave!" Naru was at the opposite side as Ayako. "Naru…" I looked at him with his glaring eyes. Ayako gulped and left the room. "You left the mansion with that pervert and ended up having a cold!" Naru said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, if I'm really troublesome Naru" I said as I hide myself from Naru. Naru pulled the blanket. "I'm used by your trouble, idiot" Naru said with a faint smile.

Ever since I was a child I never saw Naru smile even once. But now even though he's a demon he can smile.

The next morning I had trouble drinking my medicine, Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka and lin was there to help me drink the tablet. "What's this noise about?" Naru entered my room with an uncomfortable face. "I'm sorry Naru, but Mai won't take her medicine" Ayako said. "Yeah, we used many methods like letting it slip on her food but she can easily sense it" Bou-san said. "Don't tell me that Mai's really a demon?" Madoka looked shocked. "Mai's obviously not a demon, she can prepare perfect tea." Lin said. "Have you really tried all possible methods?" Naru gave out a grin as he walks to my bed and looked at me with it. "Lin the medicine" Lin gave him the tablet. "What are you planning to do?" Lin looked curious as he placed the medicine and water inside of Naru's mouth. "I thought that tablets are useless for—." I was cut off as Naru pressed his lips against me and the medicine was already in my mouth. "There" he said as I swallowed the medicine. He took a towel and wipes his lips. "Don't be noisy I'm doing my work" He walks out from my room and closed the door.

I froze for a while and said. "That method worked!" "MAI!" Madoka, Ayako and bou-san shouted and shook me. "Naru dared to kiss you!" Ayako shouted. "I thought kisses only work for those who are in love?" I said. "Mai, how thick can you be?" Madoka mumbled. "and besides that was a method not a kiss" I said.

**Chapter End**

**Yey chapter 2 finished I know right? I enjoyed making chapter 2. I hope I can make chapter 3 as well. I had to download the Hana to Akuma manga for this project I know it's pretty hard. Enjoy your day ok**

**HI! Guys I may be a bit late on uploading the other chapters for my other stories and this one as well. I'll be staying in a foreign country and the beaches for 3 weeks 3 days bye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I uploaded chapter 3 as well! This chapter is the same as the manga but a bit different I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Red (me): Every one we have a special guest in the story! Miss Ubusana Kei! From the G.H series remember the Kasai Panic Case?**

**Kei: I'm really happy to make a slight appearance here.**

**Red (me): does everyone from the cast know you're here?**

**Kei: well, Taniyama-san and Mori-san sonly knows my appearance my appearance here is a teacher as well.**

**Red (me): sorry that the author is lousy to right :P Enjoy chapter 3 everyone… **

**Kei: *gets a knife and tries to stab the author.**

**Red (me) : please don't kill me… **

**Kei: you gave me a short appearance…. **

**Red (me): RUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV <strong>Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV Naru's POV

This very day started from that stupid takigawa and Matsuzaki. But at least Mai's head was clear and she was fine after that day. Matsuzaki, who is staying at Bou-san's place, looked at wondering Mai who was eating sweets. "Mai come here" I said, she walked to me with her brown eyes and smiled. "Can I sit on you Naru?" she asked and climbed to my lap to seat. Matsuzaki and takigawa's eyes were very malicious.

"Mai why don't you seat near me" Ayako said. "I don't want to for now" she smiled to her. "It's going to be a cold night tonight" she said. "yes, Mai it seems so" I leaned back of my chair and looked at Takigawa and Matsuzaki. "Naru, I heard that you hired a biology teacher for mai." Takigawa said. I just nodded and continued reading a book. "yes I did" "eh? But I want Naru to teach me things too!" Mai shouted. "no mai! I'm busy!" I said coldly. "what's her name?" takigawa asked. "ubusana Kei" I replied back.

"That reminds me, Mai when's your birthday?" Takigawa and his foolish mouth, Matsuzaki looked at Mai was well. "Mai will be turning 14 this year!" She giggled and smile. "Wait, Mai, you don't have a birthday?" Matsuzaki gave a shocking look and turned to me with an angry look. Well for fourteen years of taking care of Mai I never gave her a birthday.

"How should I know? Mai was already born when I found her" I said as I turned a page of the book. "Well you should have use the day you founded her, her birthday!" Ayako suggested. "well, That's not a birthday anymore but a founding day!" Bou-san said. "You idiot, that's not what I meant!" Ayako threw a vase to him and glared. "please don't destroy my mansion" "I don't remember the exact day I founded Mai, but I do know is snow" I paused for a while and tried to remember even more. "Yes, it was winter and snowing." I nodded as I closed the book.

"NARU! You're the worse to decide a birthday for Mai! I'll choose a birthday for her!" Takigawa stood up. "I will—." He was so noisy that I lost my temper and threw him a book.

"why do we even have to celebrate every passing year? It seems foolish?" I leaned on the chair was I continued glaring at them. "Mai! We'll celebrate your birthday together! When shall it be?" ayako asked. Mai walked to ayako and smiled. "If Naru doesn't want me to have a birthday, its fine to me" Ayako and Takigawa froze. "What a child!" they said. "Naru, can I go outside and play?" She looked at me. I looked at my side and saw a shadow. I gave out a spell and summoned a bird. "Here—wait isn't it snowing?" I asked her as the bird flew to her shoulder. Mai nodded. "Let's go mister bird!" she said as she walked to the door.

"Don't go outside the mansion!" I said. "I'll go up to the gate Naru!" she replied back and closed the door. "I hope that Mai's going to be fine" Madoka suddenly said. "Why is that Madoka-san?" Ayako asked her. "Mai is scared of the snow and thunder as well, come to think of it she feels sad or upset whenever she's in the snow" I said. "But why is that?" Takigawa asked. "that's because every time she looks at the snow she feels ask herself why was she abandoned."

All of the sudden Mai came back in and shouted. "Naru! Mai want's to celebrate her birthday after all!" Mai ran towards me and sat on my lap. "please choose a birthday for me" Mai smiled at me I just ignored her request and said. "No, that sort of thing isn't a happy occasion and not feels like celebrating as a feast." I looked at her. "Is a party really fun?" I asked. "Yes!" She smiled and I glared at her.

I walked to the kitchen and looked at Lin. "is diner ready?" I asked with a glare. "You seem to be in a horrible mood" Lin asked. I simply sighed and asked again. "oh. Dinner, yes very much" I walked to the dining room and sat on my seat. Takigawa entered as well and so did Matsuzaki. "you visit my mansion every day and you even eat dinner here, you two are really rude" I glared at them.

"Madoka call Mai" I shouted. Madoka walked to me and glared. "What did you say?" she asked. I sighed and looked at her with a mellow look. "Madoka, call Mai please" I rephrased again and then she left but returned and said. "Mai, is nowhere to be found!" Madoka and Lin shouted together.

"Mai's gone?" I asked. "Anyway I asked the maids to look for her inside the mansion" Madoka said as she ran to the door. "The footmen and the hall boys will take care of the garden" Lin walked to the back door. "We'll help as well" matsuzaki and Takigawa stood up. "Give it a rest already!" I gave a glare to them. "She'll probably come back giggling." "What's wrong with you Naru?" Ayako said. "Excuse me Naru! But according to the gate keeper Mai has really gone outside!" she shouted. "In this snowy night? Why?" I mumbled. "Come on Naru! Mai's missing!" Ayako said as she walked to the living room. I stood up and went outside with Takigawa and Lin. "Let's go!" I said with a cold voice.

I saw a bridge near town and saw a boy looking down at the bridge. He was wearing glasses and has black hair. I ran to him. "Kid, have you seen a girl wearing a really pretty gown?" Takigawa asked. "MAI!" I directly jumped down the water below the bridge and seen Mai drowing.

After a while I carried her to the surface. "Mai!" Takigawa ran to us as I carried her. "Let's go!" I said. "thank you for the help" Lin walked from the boy to us. "Apparently, Mai was going to buy a tea pot from that boy" Lin said. "I see" upon arriving to the Mansion, Ayako stood up worrying and so did Madoka they both walked to us and seem very worried. "Is she fine?" they asked. I simply nodded and Mai woke up with wet clothes. "Lin, I'm going to take a bath" I walked to my room with Lin beside me. "Madoka, please look after Mai for a while."

As I was taking my bath in the bath tub I heard a knock. "Come in" I said. Lin was in the bathroom as well to prepare my clothes. He walked to the door and opened it and I was surprise to see Mai inside "Mai... What are you doing here?" Lin looked shocked. "I have to talk to Naru" Mai said with a mellow voice and face. "No, after wards ok" Lin said as he pushed her to the door. "I'll prepare Naru tea!" she shouted.

"It seems like she's fine now" Lin sighed. I gave out a grin and looked at Lin, "lin, call Madoka after I change" I took the towel and covered myself.

After some minutes of changing, Madoka walked in my room. "What is it now Naru?" She asked. "You're a type if girl who keeps a diary, well when is Mai's birthday?" I asked. "Tomorrow" She said. "TOMORROW!" Ayako and Bou-san entered the room they exclaimed. Mai entered my room with a cup of tea. "Here, Naru" She walked to me and handed me the tea. "its Chinese tea" she smiled and I sipped from it. "Thank you" I said. She walked to the door ready to leave. "Mai, I've decided, your birthday will be tomorrow" I said with a grin. "yey!" she shouted.

**Mai's POV **Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV Mai's POV

Hello every one! Today is Mai's birthday. I ran to Naru's room to wake him up but upon arriving. "Naru wake up its MAI's birthday!" I saw him already wide awake and Lin buttoning his jacket. "woah! Naru let's go?" Takigawa asked with Ayako with his side. "Where are you guys going?" I asked. "Mai don't worry we'll be back in time for your birthday for the meantime, stay here ok" ayako smiled. "I'm gonna join you guys!" I shouted. "Mai… you went out the mansion last night without telling anyone and you gave me a headache from saving you from that cold water.." Naru gave me a glare and he paused. "Now.. Be a good girl and do your homework! Or else!" now he gave me a deadly look. "Eek.. ok!" I directly ran outside Naru's room and went to My room.

I fell asleep once more and I opened my eyes seeing Madoka near me. "Mai your teacher is waiting for you in the study room" Madoka woke me up and smiled. "ok… Mai will go out now" I stood up and walked to the study room looked gum again. "Mai-sama! Please be more attentive!" Kei-sensei shouted. Naru only decided my birthday and not celebrate it together. "Mai-sama!" she caught my attention and stood up. "ye-yes!" I said.

After a couple of hours and it was already night, I walked outside and lay on the ground. I closed my eyes and reflect, "just what are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Naru looking down at me. "na…ru" I said as I started to cry. "are you crying?" he asked as he bent down and I sat up. "no I'm not!" I said. "If you're afraid of the snow don't go outside… Here" he handed me a gift. "Wow" I opened it and saw a necklace with my name on it. "Thank you Naru!" he stood up and so I gave him a hug. "Let's go home" he reached his hands to me and I smiled as touched his hand. "My…my…. what a cute couple" Ayako smiled as she entered the manson with many boxes and so did bou-san.

Naru and I followed. "here, I'll put it on you" he placed it and it tickles a lot. "there" he said and kissed the necklace. "Happy birthday" he smiled. "thank you Naru for taking care of me as well" I smiled back. NAru's smile disappeared as lin, madoka, ayako and bou-san entered. "Happy birthday MAI!" they shouted. "thank you everyone!" I shouted back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah some of their clients show up as humans and some demons! I think that I should show some more characters! Well Naru's a bit ok but I'm not satisfied! Naru should be cold! Grrr… so cold<strong>

**Naru: Mai didn't vivi and Hana ended up—**

**Mai: *covers his mouth* don't spoil it stupid Naru.**

**Red (me): Mai your blushing**

**Mai: no im not Red!**

**Red: *grins* right…**

**Naru: Mai why are you here? Go back to work!**

**Mai: ahh! But Kaito-kun's inviting me back.**

**Naru: not him…**

**Mai and Red (me): Till Next Time Everyone!**


End file.
